1. Technical Field
This invention relates to retaining clamps and end fittings used on pressure hose fittings to secure the fitting to the hose should the hose become loose during use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different design configurations to engage a portion of the fitting and the hose to which it is clamped, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,888 and 3,574,355.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,888 an end fitting is disclosed for rubber steam hoses which comprises a spiral configured inner stem over which a rubber hose is fitted and an outer ribber clamp compressing the rubber hose against the stem, locking same thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,355 discloses a hose connection that extends around the end of a hose having a stem fitting inserted therein. The hose connection has an annular flange around one end and an apertured vertically aligned sleeve member on the other end. A washer is positioned on the hose end with the hose connector thereover. The stem is inserted and a clamping element compresses the sleeve against the ribs stem.